1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an electronic device having stacked chips.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to downsizing of electronic devices and demand for various functions, multichip packages including a plurality of semiconductor chips, for example, a stacked semiconductor package, have been developed and applied. The stacked semiconductor package may improve system integration by stacking various devices including flash, SRAM, DRAM, analog and logic devices. Also, such a stacked semiconductor package may enable implementation of a high-capacity memory device at a low cost, and be advantageous in increasing operating speed and decreasing power consumption according to reduction of a signal transmission path.